Two stars shine better than one
by SixWS
Summary: Clare wanted excitement; She wished on that one unique star, that something, anything, would grant her a thrilling experience of a lifetime;Eli closed his eyes, and wished upon that star that something or someone would give him that fulfillment he desired
1. Chapter 1

**This is solely a two-shot. I had this idea when talking to my male friend, and I just thought it was sorta kinda cutesy hot…Idk. You don't Have to like it.**

* * *

She stared at the empty document watching the dark line flash and disappear. Clare Edwards sat on her bed in her four wall sided bedroom, with her maroon colored laptop. It's been a whole hour and she still hasn't written anything for her book report due tomorrow morning. She hasn't even read the book that was assigned weeks ago. Clare just decided to not do it, and shut her laptop, putting it to the side.

She lazily threw herself backwards onto the bed and extended her arm to grab the remote on her nightstand. She turned her flat screen on, and flipped through the channels repeatedly, but nothing really caught her interest.

"Oh yeees! That's how I like it!"

Disturbing moans and pleas alarmed Clare, letting her know that her mom had brought another one of her 'friends' over. She rolled her eyes, and turned up the volume of her T.V to block out the grotesque noises her mom made. This is what Clare's life consisted of since her parents finalized the divorce; Her mom suddenly having insane hormones, moving to a new town, and starting at a new school. What a Joy for Clare…

But there was this one guy Clare noticed. She noticed how he would quickly turn away when she caught him staring at her. How he looked at her with those eyes, peeling her clothes with his optical organs. She didn't know if she should be freaked out or happy, but she loved the attention. She loved Eli.

She turned to her side staring at the dark starry night, through her balcony window. The crescent orb of the night was surrounded by illuminating stars, except for one dim light; far far away from the rest of the bright constellation. It reminded Clare of herself; dull and segregated from life itself. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Clare wanted excitement; She wished on that one unique star, that something, anything, would grant her a thrilling experience of a lifetime. She continuously and mindlessly chanted that wish over and over again, like a lullaby, rocking her to a deep sleep.

**Next Door**

"Your mother and I got called in for another business meeting out of town, so if you need anything we're just a phone call away okay son"

Eli Goldsworthy sat in the living room listening to his father, and watching his parents rush and scurry about the house getting ready to depart. Moments later the only breathing being in the house was himself. He was used to the silence that fell upon the house.

Almost every week he was alone; school was just another tedious pointless routine for him. He had nothing to look forward to, not even any friends. He loved his parents dearly, and he knew they loved him too. But Eli never enjoyed the emptiness he felt. He needed a fulfillment. But how would he find it?

He huffed in boredom, knowing there was no point in staying awake at 10 in the evening so he decided to go upstairs and crawl under his crimson comforters. He lay there motionless in bed, staring up at the ceiling feeling uneasy warmth, and got up.

He walked over to his balcony and cracked the door open and stepped out to get some cool air. He leaned against the railing on his forearms, gazing up at the indigo black sky. He too noticed the outcast half lit star away from all the other radiant small sun's. He closed his eyes, and wished upon that star that something or someone would give him that fulfillment he desired.

He looked next door to the seemingly replicated house, to see all the lights were off. Disappointment consumed him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next morning Eli woke up to the sound of his buzzing alarm. He slammed it to silence and swung his legs over to the edge allowing himself to stretch. He did his normal routine of showering, brushing his teeth and getting dressed.

By the time he was finished, he still had half an hour to get to school, so he grabbed his car keys and proceeded to his baby; Morty. As he walked outside he saw her again. Eli felt shivers as he allowed his eyes to roam her legs in that unbelievably short skirt she had on. He nearly blew his pants when her blue eyes gave him a wink, and she got Inside of the car.

He sighed and hopped into Morty once she disappeared. Eli arrived at school, and walked into the classic halls of your typical high school life.

Slutty Cheerleaders

Blockhead jerk Jocks

Potential 'Americas Most Wanted' Bullies/Bad Asses

Band Geeks

Wannabe emotional outcasts

Non-English speaking Minorities

Freaks

Your average Plastic girls who think they run it all.

And then there are people like Eli and Clare, who don't have a specific clique or label. He's probably one of the only tamed animals in this wild zoo. He doesn't try hard to fit in, he's not overly superficial, doesn't look for trouble, and he surely isn't an idiot. Clare isn't a Jesus fanatic anymore, she wears what she wants, and doesn't feel the need to open her legs for attention; but ther's one thing they both have in common with these mammals; Hormones.

Eli Found his way to his first class and grabbed a seat. The room began to fill up and saw that the new girl, Clare sat next to him. He'd been watching her since she started at Degrassi a little over a month ago. It isn't weird or unusual to him, but something about her just fascinated him. He doesn't know if it was her deep light sea blue orbs, or her perfect auburn locks he wanted to rake his finger through, to her pale soft looking skin he desired to taste. She was his next door neighbor, and he took that as an advantage. He kept track at what time she might be in the shower and used his binoculars to 'study' her; The first time he saw her beautiful body, he nearly fell in love. She was in secret obsession.

He hadn't noticed he'd been staring at her again before she flashed a smile that gave Eli unusual sweaty palms. He wanted to say something. He opened his mouth about to speak

"Did you finish the book report?" Clare asked, since it was due today. It took Eli a few moments to process that she actually spoke to him.

"Yea, did you?" He replied nervously. Clare shook her head and exhaled nervously. This wasn't the first time she hasn't turned in an assignment, and she knew Ms. Dawes would probably embarrass her in front of the Class about it.

"Do you think she'll give me an extension or something?" She asked hopefully. Eli thought about for a moment, then remembered Ms. Dawes is a very strict teacher and likes everything done on time.

"I doubt it" He said. Clare sighed hopelessly and just faced the front waiting impatiently for class to start. Eli saw her distress about the whole assignment.

"You know you could always…take off. It is Friday and you would have the whole weekend to finish it." He suggested. Clare considered it for a few moments.

"Like skip?" She asked. Eli just nodded. "It would save me the embarrassment" she pondered. Clare thought about it some more, but not too long before class started.

"Since it was my idea, I could…you know…skip with you. I mean i finished the report so maybe I could help…" Eli stated more than he asked. He didn't want to let this opportunity pass him. She was actually talking to him, and he hoped she would want him to come.

Without a word Clare stood up, grabbing her bag and walking to the door way, swiftly turning around to look at Eli. "Well…you coming?" she asked with gleam in her eyes. Eli astonished raised his eyebrow up, and shrugged his shoulders getting up to follow her. Clare felt a rush of excitement, and thought about the wish she made last night…

They both rushed out of the school, sneaking pass the principal. Once they were outside they both wondered where they were going to go.

"So what now?" He asked curiously

"I don't know. Wanna get some ice cream?" Clare offered. She sort of had a sweet tooth, and she really did not want to work on her report. She just wanted to spend time with Eli; she wanted to take advantage of this chance.

"Ice Cream? In the morning?" He smirked.

"Hey, ice cream has a good source of calcium okay!" She said playfully. Eli put up his hands defensively and they both laughed.

They both found a nearby Ice-cream shop and decided to buy one large sundae and share. They sat down at one of the empty tables and began picking at the delicious cold treat.

"So I wouldn't really call this _'working on your book report'_" Eli teased, surprised at how easy it was to talk to Clare.

Clare rolled her eyes, as she slipped the spoon in her mouth filled with ice-cream. Eli bit his lip at the dirty thought that slipped into his mind. "Yea, I would call it skipping school to eat ice cream for breakfast" She teased sarcastically.

"And there's absolutely nothing wrong with that statement" He joked. He was really enjoying Clare's company, and the playful banter they could comfortably have.

Eli looked down at the sundae and he noticed Clare was only eating the chocolate ice-cream. "You don't like vanilla or strawberry?"

She scooped up some more of her frozen treat. "Nope. I'm 100% chocoholic" she stated proudly. Eli found this adorable, and he found the little smudge of chocolate on the corner of her lips tempting. He wanted to just lick it right off of her. Instead he reached up while she was talking and slowly wiped it away with his thumb.

Clare stopped her chattering and tensed up, not expecting him to do that. He quickly brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked the chocolate. A light crimson blush appeared on Clare's face. Eli laughed nervously at his actions, but was proud he made her blush.

"I have napkins you know" She said shyly.

"Where's the fun in that?" He retorted.

Clare smiled_. Fun_. That's what she wanted, and wished for. Clare scooped up some more ice cream but stopped right at her lips when Eli picked up his spoon and ate his ice cream. She loved the way his tongue would stick out of his mouth and smooth away the ice-cream, then taking in the whole spoon into his mouth leaving it clean. She jealously wanted to be that spoon.

"Oh crap" Clare shrieked when the bitter cold ice cream melted off of her spoon and right onto her thighs. She quickly shot up and grabbed napkins wiping it off.

Eli's hormones were kicking in again. But he couldn't help it, she was so enticing. His mouth watered at how deliciously juicy those legs would look with him between them. She threw away the napkins and sat back down. They both finished their treat silently, the sexual tension for each other consuming them.

"So what do you propose we do next?" he asked as they walked out of the ice cream shop, and got into Morty.

"Well, I guess I should actually start my report. " She said with disinterest. Eli chuckled and drove off. They arrived at both their houses since they were neighbors. "Is it okay if we…work in your house?" She asked apprehensively. She didn't want her mom to come home and throw condoms at her daughter excited that she had brought a boy home. But what her mom didn't know was that she was on the pill.

He got out of the car and ran around to open it for her. He grabbed her hand and walked her to his front door, and allowed her in his home.

Hours later they finished her report exhausted. Luckily Eli read the book, and told Clare about it while she typed away. But during the time, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her long legs. It was a bad Idea she wore a skirt. But he did get a glimpse of her underwear. They were baby blue like her eyes.

She saved her document on a flash drive as Eli came upstairs with some drinks, and handed Clare a cup of juice. She smiled "Thanks."

He smirked back. She took a sip of her drink and put the cup down. She lies back on his bed and shuts her eyes for a second. Eli bit the inside of his cheek, at how alluring this gorgeous girl appeared lying on his bed. It's like she was begging for it. But Clare wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He sat down next to her and dazed at her. She looked absolutely peaceful. Like a flawless princess, waiting for her prince to awaken her with a kiss. Eli couldn't help himself and he leaned over to place a light kiss on her collarbone. Her aroma of strawberries intoxicated him, as he let his hands slowly caress her bare thigh

"Eli?" She whispered confusedly, but taken aback in bliss.

"Hm?" he nuzzled into her neck. Clare loved the vibrating feeling he gave off when he sounded. She felt warm and hot when his hands burned her flesh slowly. She lay there with her eyes shut relaxing, at Eli's fragile ministrations.

Eli loved the feeling of her warm soft skin just like he imagined. He didn't know what made him do this but he was too lost in her tasty smooth neck to care. He slowly brought his hands up her thighs under her skirt, becoming excited that she didn't object. Clare felt herself grow wet when he bit down lightly on her neck, and she squeezed her legs together. The tension boiling inside of her.

"You like that don't you?" He murmured and she breathed out heavily and nodded her head. Eli smirked and attacked her neck viciously, surely leaving marks.

They suddenly broke apart when Clare heard loud music booming and the sound of an engine turning off, and she knew right away it was her mom. She was supposed to pick her up at school today, and she was probably wondering why she wasn't at school waiting for her.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. But, thanks for everything." She said sincerely and she was out the front door. Eli sighed in disappointment, wondering what he's going to do with his little_** big**_ problem.

He decided to take care of his problem in the shower. He let the steaming water drench his head, as he gripped his shaft and began thinking about how Clare herself looked in the shower. Her body soaking wet, and other things that could become wet on her. He grunted out impatiently as he pumped his fist desperately wanting to release. He kept one hand against the wall as he used the other to pleasure himself. It wasn't his favorite thing to do, but the images he had of Clare made it easier for him to finally unboundedly unleash in the shower.

He rinsed off with soap, and completed his shower cascade. He turned off the shower, dried off and threw on a pair of black boxers. Eli began to experience the secluded feeling of having no one around again as he jolted in bed. He stared at the dusky sea of air, to find that two dim stars separated from everything else in the sky shined brilliantly on their own.

He exhaled helplessly sealing his eyes, drowning himself in the abstract colors behind his eyelids.

Eli awakened, realizing he fell asleep for a few hours. It was still dark out, so he tried relapsing back to sleep.

CREAK!

Eli shot his head straight towards his balcony after hearing an unexpected screech. He rubbed his eyes, as he saw a perfectly shaped shadow standing there. He got up and opened the balcony door, allowing her to step in, clad only in very short shorts, and a large t-shirt.

* * *

** I'll update the second chapter as soon as I can.**

**Will be very Lemony! =D**

**Reviews porfavor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go. I was feeling happy while eating this delicious bowl of Ice cream ;D**

**

* * *

**

Clare rushed over to her house to see her mom in the kitchen ransacking the fridge. She shut the fridge door with her foot holding a bottle of wine in one hand and two empty champagne glasses in the other.

"Oh hey Clear-Bear, sorry I couldn't pick you up at school today." Her mom apologized while she popped open the bottle of wine. Clare felt relieved. But now she was upset she ruined a good moment with Eli.

"It's fine mom. Our neighbor goes to my school, and he gave me a ride " Clare's mother stopped pouring the violaceous drink and jubilantly shot her head towards her daughter.

"What's his name? Is he cute? If you need any condoms, or tips I'm-"

"Mom!" Clare yelped stopping her mom's over excited rant. "Okay first…ewww. Second, his names Eli and third, why do you care so much? He's just a friend" Or so she though.

"Oh honey when's the last time you had sex? A few months ago was it?" Her mother asked curiously. Clare shrugged her shoulders annoyed. "Exactly; I'm just tryna razzle you up a bit!" her mother exclaimed shaking her hips.

Clare laughed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever mom."

_DING DONG_!

The doorbell rang and Clare walked over to the front door eagerly , oddly hoping it was Eli. Her face quickly fell when it was an Adult male, probably in his late twenties suited up casually. Clare mentally rolled her eyes knowing very well it was another one of her mother's various intimate partners. She sighed slamming the door in his face.

"Mom, it's for you!" Clare yelled, stomping up the steps to her room.

She threw her things to the side and walked over to her balcony, peeking below her. She saw her mother open the door and jump on the guy, giving him a sloppy kiss. Clare made a disgusted face pretending to gag. "Get a room you two!" She hollered to the two adults.

Her mother looked up. "Oh no, We're taking the living room Clear-Bear" She grinned.

Clare became irked, and she went back into her room, throwing herself on her bed. She began to miss Eli's company and his sarcastic witty remarks, along with his lopsided smirk. She grew hot and bothered when she started thinking about how turned on Eli made her in his room earlier.

She reached down under her skirt to feel she was still soaked from before. She started to slowly rub small circles to ease her anxiousness, while biting her lip remembering how Eli's tongue skillfully ate his ice cream. She breathed hard and slipped past her panties sliding a finger into her drenched hole.

She reached up and squeezed her left breast as her finger pumped in and out of herself faster, getting herself to reach her peak quicker. She suddenly stopped when she heard noises coming from downstairs. Her mood was instantly killed, and she removed her hand from her area and huffed in frustration. There was no use in trying to go back at it so she headed to the shower.

Once she stepped out she wrapped the towel around herself and walked out into her room. She slid on her blue baby blue booty shorts, and threw on a large black tee of her favorite band, along with a pair of her favorite black and blue heart socks.

She crawled into her bed, and closed her eyes in attempt to prohibit the coarse noises her mom made with the guest downstairs.

For hours she tossed and turned hoping soon enough the horrific sounds would stop. At a certain point silence finally put her at peace, thinking it was all over, but the sounds erupted once again. Soon enough after becoming intolerant she jumped out of bed and slowly tiptoed over to her balcony. She slid open the door, stepping out into the cool conditioned night.

She carefully climbed over the ledge stretching both legs over and balancing herself on her arms until her body was entirely on Eli's balcony. The wood creaked under her feet when she landed, and she spotted Eli's shadow peering over at her. He jolted out of bed and scurried over towards her sliding open the door. She slowly stepped into his warm room which had a desirable smell of tropical lust.

Eli swore he thought he was dreaming, but he was fortunate it was real, they both were.

"I'm sorry…Did I wake you?" She asked shyly.

"N-no not at all" He responded, bringing his arm to the back of his head. "Not that it bothers me, but what're you doing here?"

"My mom and her _friend_ don't take into consideration that a 16 year old teenager can be scarred for life with the dreadful sounds they make." She stated with wit. He easily shut his balcony door, and kindly led her to his bed, both of them sitting down.

Eli snickered. "Sounds painful. But you're welcome here anytime" He said sincerely. The room drowned in thick hot awkwardness. He couldn't help but notice how beautifully radiant she looked under the vibrant moonlights reflection against her perfectly soft skin, and how her azule eyes shimmered with such gleam. His eyes peeked down and all Eli could do was drool longingly at her exposed lower body, suddenly thirsty for her.

He swallowed the dry lump in his throat. "I'm thirsty…you want anything?" He finally muffled out. She nodded her head, and he led her all the way down to his tidy spacious kitchen flickering the lights on.

"Where are your parents?" She asked leaning against the large island in the middle of the kitchen.

"They left last night to another one of their business trips. Won't be back till next week" Eli replied nonchalantly, grabbing two cups from the cupboard.

"Do you have ice-cream?" She asked in a way Eli found somewhat seductive. He smirked and placed the extra cup back.

"More ice-cream? Yeesh woman!" He joked. "And yes, lucky for you we only have chocolate" He said coolly grabbing a carton of the chocolate frozen dessert. He handed her a spoon, and the carton. She jumped onto of the island countertop, sitting comfortably amongst it.

Eli chuckled at how cute she looked eating straight from the container enjoying her tasty choco frozen milk. He turned and poured himself some juice and put the juice container back in its rightful place.

"You know what I enjoy more than soft chocolate ice-cream" she stated less questioningly.

Eli raised his eyebrows attentively as he brought his cup up to his mouth drinking the juice. "Fudgesicles! I mean I love the way it just melts in my mouth, and the texture is so creamy and delicious" Eli clenched his jaw in the cup as he continued gulping the juice.

"It's the most mouth watering feeling. Right?" She exclaimed as she dipped her finger in the ice-cream and seductively sucked her finger, licking away the ice-cream clean. She made a popping sound when she pulled her finger away.

He stared in awe and Eli was incredibly turned on, that he almost forgot how to drink; causing some juice to dribble out of the cup all over his shirt.

"Dammit" He murmured, setting the cup on the table. Clare giggled knowingly. She did that on purpose and she loved his reaction. She proudly brought another spoonful of ice-cream up to her lips, and watched as Eli pulled off his dirty shirt. His seemingly toned abs were revealed, and Clare's orbs were attached to his light V-shape line right around the band of his boxers. She felt an erotic sensation boil in her stomach until a cold tingly feeling poured down her thighs.

Eli noticed and had the sudden urge to move close down to her thigh and poke his warm tongue out to lick the ice-cream on her warm flesh. Clare shot her head back and breathed out heavily as his tongue trailed all the way up to the inside of her legs, suckling up the sweetness. He stopped, giving her thigh a light kiss and moved up to her face pressing his forehead against her.

"Mmmmm so sweet" He breathed huskily against her pink lips, shooting sparks right through Clare's spine.

Without any words they attack each other's mouth viciously, having Eli's tongue swipe her bottom lip and plunging right in when she parted her lips. Clare moaned into the kiss when Eli bit her tongue.

Clare's hands sprawled all over his hard body, as they massaged each other's tongues with such fervor. Eli teasingly rubbed her inner thighs with his long strong fingers, making Clare gasp when he lightly brushed over her hot area here and there.

He nudged her legs open, now standing between them while planting wet open mouthed kisses on her neck. Eli bit down already knowing it made her crazy, and she arched forward brushing her desiring region against his painfully hard erection.

"Damn Clare" He groaned, gripping her hips. Clare was sparked up even more the way he said her name like that, and she roughly pushed him off of her, causing his back to hit the refrigerator with a loud thud.

She hopped off of the island and walked over to Eli, kissing him sweetly before trailing hungry kisses down his abdomen. She looked up to see a look of surprise and satisfaction on his face, and she hooked her fingers in his boxers pulling it down freeing his long awaiting cock.

Clare bit her lip and gripped his shaft moving up and down at a teasingly slow pace.

"I want to suck you so hard" She purred. Eli clenched his eyes awaiting what was coming, but opened them to see Clare up getting some ice cream, and she got back on her knees.

Eli sucked his breath in when the freezing cream touched his dick, but in seconds Clare's warm mouth melted it away. Eli hissed at the stinging pleasurable feeling that hit the pit of his stomach.

"Fuck Clare"

She began sucking up and down deeply on his dick, and Eli's fingers found themselves entangled in her auburn locks. Sexy kindling moans escaped Eli's lips as her tongue pressed against his sensitive pulsating vain and her panties instantly becoming wetter by the second.

She moved her head back, as Eli panted hard. He brought her up kissing her passionately, his hands moving behind her thighs lifting her body up. She wrapped her legs around him and he set her on top of the island.

He stared at her, his beautiful emerald eyes now dilated with a burning passion before frantically ripping away her t-shirt. Noticing she had no bra on, he attacked her perky chest menacingly getting lost in her soft lavishing skin.

Clare whined as he sucked hard on her nipple and tugged at the hardened flesh with his teeth and groped her neglected breast. He stops his ministrations to lick all the way down to the band of her shorts.

Clare fell back onto the cold counter top of the island, and Eli pulled down her shorts.

"Hn" He muttered "So wet" he growled while passing his long tongue over her wet panties.

"Please…" she begged impatiently.

He pushed her panties to the side, and sucked hard on her throbbing clit. Clare arched her back hard.

"Ohhhhhh" she moaned in pleasure, and Eli smirked against her wet core. He pulled her panties off completely and spread her wide open. The tip of his tongue stuck out to lick fast and hard over her wet pussy, her chest heaving faster with every pant of excitement.

"Yea you like that?" He breathed against her.

He separated her smooth folds and pressed his tongue repeatedly over the same spot, and Clare screamed in utter bliss.

"Oh fuck! Eat me just like that" her tongue rolled.

He inserted his long finger and pumped hard inside of her tight whole as he circled her pussy with his warm tongue thriving more pleasure inside of her. He tongued her clit greedily and Eli couldn't take it anymore and he wanted so badly to be_ him _so deep inside of her.

He pulled away and kissed back up to her lips. He dove his tongue furiously into her mouth, and Clare moaned when she tasted herself.

"Just fuck me already" She demanded.

Eli didn't have to be told twice, before he thrust himself hard inside of her. But before fucking her any further, he pulled her up from her lying position and grabbed her ass, slamming her down against him. She clawed his back as she clung to him, keeping up with his strong thrusts.

As he slammed crazily hard inside of her he hit one particular spot making Clare cry out deliciously for Eli.

"Ah! Harder Eli" She ordered loudly.

He complied, by slamming her back against the counter top and climbing on top of her. He moved his hips back and forth harshly, and Clare groped her own breasts. Eli found it incredibly sexy she was touching herself and grounded himself faster inside her.

Clare whined from the loss when Eli pulled out, grabbing the base of his cock and slapping it against her clitoris teasing her as he rubbed it against her painfully sensitive pussy.

"I want you to fuck me now" He grazed her earlobe sucking it.

She complied and Eli was soon enough beneath Clare. She lifted herself up and jammed down hard onto his erection. Eli clenched her hips tight as he guided her up and down. Clare switched movements moving back and forth side to side.

She dipped her hand in the ice cream container next to her and smeared it all over her body feeling herself with her eyes closed as she unstably bounced on Eli.

"Shit Clare" He growled out as he felt himself coming close.

He sat up, their bodies coming into sticky contact. He Leaned down to licked the sweet ice-cream mixed with her skin on her breast, and thrust up hard as Clare's movements became erratic. Eli groped her ass and pounded her harder on him.

"Ohhhh Eli yes! I'm gonna-"

"That's right Clare. Come for me" He grunted deliciously in her ear.

Her walls clenched tightly around his, squeezing him faster to his peak. They finished fucking like wild animals, until they drove loose soon enough bursting out into ecstasy, both tired, and worn out.

He pulled out of her, her whole dripping of her cum and his mixed together. He turned over so he was on top of her and rolled his finger over her clit, and she shivered. He continued his light rubbing helping her calm from the intense orgasm.

"Wow. That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced" He exhaled softly, kissing Clare lightly.

"I know how you feel" She replied sweetly.

Eli got up from the island and pulled his boxers on as Clare sat up.

"I feel sticky" She complained.

Eli walked in-between her legs, and wrapped his arms around her smirking devilishly.

"Well then, let's take this to the shower" He mumbled against her soft cheeks.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Eli, stop it!" Clare giggled kissing Eli once again as she tried to leave. They stood on his balcony, and Eli couldn't let her go.

"Fine" He pouted cutely. She gave him a sweet loving long kiss before she jumped over to her balcony. Eli watched the gorgeous girl he had sex with twice disappear into her house. Clare walked into her room and sighed in content. She flopped onto her bed and shut her eyes.

"Someone got some tonight" Clare was suddenly startled by her drunk mother in her room.

Clare shot her head up. "Mom! Get out please" She huffed. Her mom laughed and walked out wobbling. She threw herself back enjoying the peace.

Eli and Clare both stared up at the sky from their bed out through their balcony, sunrise departing soon, but in the dawn of it all, the two dim stars shined brighter than ever.

* * *

**Wow…what a fail….**

**Reviews I guess?**

**MAYBE I can somewhat continue this….Only if you want.**

**Check out my latest ongoing story 'Dying is your latest fashion'; and reviews for that story are welcomed as well =D**


End file.
